Come Little Children
by CanisHeroine
Summary: Crystal is the younger sister of Kai Hiwatari. She has a beautiful voice, something that she always had. She is in the park and sings for the younger children. The she chooses is Come Little Children. No pairings. My first one-shot. Friendship, hurt/comfort. The hurt is not that bad. Rated K.
**So, this is a story I decided to write. It's about a girl named Crystal. She is the little sister of Kai. Crystal is singing this song called "** ** _Come Little Children._** **" It is a real song that was originally a poem by Edgar Allen Poe which then got turned into a song in the movie Hocus Pocus. I know you don't know who Crystal is because I haven't posted any other stories about her but in this she has known all the Bladebreakers for a couple years. Now, on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Beyblade. Only my OCs and the plot of the story.**

* * *

Crystal sang a couple songs out on the edge of the park. A group of younger kids had gathered around the 13-year-old Russian girl. She ended the song she was singing and the kids broke out into applause. Chris smiled and thought about what song sh should do next. She decided on a song called Come Little Children. She opened her mouth and the applause silenced.

 _Come little children,_

Crystal motioned to the kids.

 _I'll take thee away,_

A little girl and little boy-the two youngest in the group-pushed up and reached out to take Crystal's hands. Chris took them happily.

 _Into a land of_

 _Enchantment._

Chris gently pulled her hand from the boy and showed it in the air. It sparkled with magic coming from her fingers. She then put her finger to her lips to show them not to tell, before letting the boy slip his hand into her's again. The kids nodded, understanding what she meant.

 _Come little children,_

 _The time's come to play,_

Chris started to pretend to play the children for a few seconds.

 _Here in my garden of_

 _Shadows._

The Russian girl held ' _shadows'_ for a long time before cutting off.

 _Follow sweet children,_

Chris stood up and motioned the kids to followed her and they walked a bit. The boy and girl still held her hands.

 _I'll show thee the way,_

Chris spread one of her hands in front of the group of kids as if indicating a path.

 _Through all the pain and the sorrows._

A tear fell down the boy's cheek a little ways. It glistened in the beautiful orange light of the got down on her knees to be level with the boy.

 _Weep not poor children,_

Crystal gently wiped away the tear from the boy's cheek. Her touch was tender and light, like the softest cloud, but the boy could feel much power and strength behind her soft touch if need be used. She was like a mother who dearly loved her child and would protect her child to her last breath.

 _For life is this way,_

 _Murdering beauty and_

 _Passions._

Chris held out ' _passions'_ as well.

 _Hush now, dear children,_

Chris put her finger to her lips.

 _It must be this way,_

 _To weary of life and_

 _Deceptions._

 _Rest now, my children,_

Crystal sat down smoothly and silently except for her singing. The children sat down with her.

 _For soon we'll away,_

 _Into the calm and the_

 _quiet._

Chris held the last word of the verse. She then sang the _'ooh'_ s part.

 _Come little children,_

 _I'll take thee away,_

 _Into a land of_

 _Enchantment_

Crystal once again waved her hand and the magic sparkles came from her fingers.

 _Come little children,_

 _The time's come to play,_

 _Here in my garden of_

 _Shadows_

Chris held the last word, going up a few notes then down below the original note of the word. She held it for several seconds letting the song end.

Unknown to Crystal, the Bladebreakers had been watching their friend and teammate(in secret-they followed her and stayed hidden) sing to the younger children. They all smiled,-even Kai, though his was small-happy that Crystal was being so kind to the young children. They all felt proud too, but even though he didn't like to admit it, none felt more proud than Kai.

* * *

 **And that is my story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Tell me what you thought about it, but please, no flames. I will accept** ** _constructive_** **criticism. Thanks, and by for now!**

 **This is CanisHeroine,**

 **signing out.**


End file.
